riverafederationcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Operation Hell's Point
The Attack on the Hail Fire, also known as The Battle of the Hail Fire, or The Assault on the Hail Fire, was a major key Operation during the Galactic War against the Universal Generation Universe-Ripper UGN Hail Fire for strategic control and utter destruction of the Universe-Ripper. Though victorious the Operation cost over 1,323 United soldiers dead, and intense damage to the Ships Interior, and Exterior. During the conclusion of the Operation, only 12 United vessels were able to make it aboard the Hail Fire, before the ship escaped into Warp Jump, after the Occupation United Forces had attempted to destroy the Hail Fire by placing Atom 35 Bombs in the ruined Engineering Deck where Fuel was leaking in massive gallons, but a Counter Attack over Regis XII Would prevent the destruction of the Hail Fire, as United, had to use the Universe-Ripper against the Universal Generation Counter Attack. Prior to the Events 'Victory at Decay and Heavy Damage Inflicted' Following the Universal Generation's defeat in the Battle of Decay, the Hail Fire was under critical damaged with 69% of the Insides destroyed and caved in, along with both Bridge portions on the front of the vessel, which was labeled to be 55% Destroyed due to Relmanian fighters smashing into the compartment. The Hail Fire's main engines were also damaged from the intense explosion, with multiple fuel leaks which also flooded much of the Engineering deck forcing the Universal Generation to cut all power to the engines, due to fear of the Fuel igniting and blowing the entire Universe-Ripper into space dust. The main course of damage was caused by the Orbital cannon which reluctantly shot through Universe-Ripper, and caused a devastating explosion, which later led to the Hail Fire becoming Disabled over Mars, after a failed chance of Warp Jumping to Regents. Repairs were quickly being made, but A raid conducted by Zero, whom some how managed to send a tracking device on the wounded ripper, shattered the Hail Fire's communication network, forever putting the Hail Fire out of action, with no way of contacting Regents, or nearby Universal Generation fleets. The Hail Fire drifted over Mars for 55 years, as Repairs were halted due to lack of Fuel and resources that were lost in the Blast conducted during the Battle of Decay. Highland and the other Continentals, became lost with resources that many of the Universal Generation had to start gathering resources from Mars in order for them to be mined and transformed into Fuels for the crew. For about 55 years, Mars had been completely stripped of it's resources due to the Hail Fire's presence. Unknown to the Continentals and Highland was that about 37 years ago, the Universal Generation was slaughtered and pushed out of the Organic Universe, which at the time their own Universe was under fire since 2210. Highland had ordered as much fuel to be moved into the lines of the Engineering deck, in order to prepare to escape the Organic Realm, but just as the Hail Fire was finally able to come back online with newly constructed halls, which replaced the old ones that were lost in the blast, United Returned with several hundred frigates and Attacked the Hail Fire over Mars, forcing the vessel to divert the rest of it's recourses into the Warp Space drives and escape to Regents by Warp Jump. In the 55 Years a drift over Mars, despite repairs that were made to the Hail Fire, the Giant Hole that was caused by the Orbital Cannon on the left Engine tower was never repaired, as resources had run out after the Crew had just fixed the hole on the right engine Tower. 'The Plan' 'Gathering a Boarding Army' The Raid 'Battle over Mars' 'First Shots Fired' 'Stalling the Warp Jump' Following the opening shots conducted by the first wave of United Organic frigates, thr Hail Fire was able to with stand too waves while the Engineers of the Universal Generation have attempted to get the ship's engines ready for an Emergency Warp Jump back to the Universe of Hora. However, United arrived with even more Ships which began to outnumber the Hail Fires Defenses, as many of their Defense turrets were still shut down due to the power core damaged 55 years ago. With only 14 turrets active, on the sides of the ship, many Planetary Walkers had to exit the ship and fire on the United vessels from on top of the vessel, in a bold and desperate attempt to defend the top of the ship. While the major Battle was occurring over Mars, Zero, New Harrison, and Pan Lion Roran arrived in a Valor Drop Ship. Despite the drop ship becoming severely damaged from a Planetary walker, Zero managed to enter the Hail Fire's forward hanger just before the hanger doors shut. While Inside, Zero, and New Harrison quickly targeted the ship's emergency engine shut down computers which was located in a room just down the hall from the Lounge area of the Hail Fire, and with one simple tap of the screen, the engines stalled for a couple of minutes, giving Zero time to open up the Hangers in order to allow at least 3 United vessels to land in the Hail Fire's Frontal Hanger while the 3 others land in, the Rear Hanger, and Port and Starboard Hangers, which was also being conducted by other Teams of Boarding Parties from within those hangers. 'Allowing Entry for The Boarding Parties' Following the inital success of the other Raiding parties on the Hail Fire, from both the Port and Starboard sides of the ship, Zero managed to gain contact with the party located in the rear section of the Hail Fire, where he was notified that, they had found and secured the room that controlled the Hanger doors, Zero managed to notify them on how to open them, and also sent them a copy of the Hail Fires Schematics and instructions on how to operate certain devices. While these events were being conducted, the Universal Generation attempted to retake the Stern Hanger control room, but the Hanger doors could no longer be open unless the Port and Starboard Hanger control rooms are secured. Despite heavy casualties on Team 2 in the Rear, Teams 3 and 4 managed to finally secure the Port and Star board hangers, but were still under heavy fire from Universal Generation forces. Unfortunately during the fighting in all 3 hangers Dark Luna managed to override the Engineering virus that was injected into the Ship's systems by Zero, and restart the count down process in hopes of escaping United and the rest of the Organic realm by a second Warp jump giving Zero, just seconds to activate the hanger doors. Despite heavy Universal Generation on board, Zero triumphed in his mission and opened all Hanger doors, along with teams 2, 3 and 4, allowing a grand total of about 12 United vessels to enter and land on board the Hail Fire just before Zero quickly shut the Hangers as the Universe-Ripper escaped into Warp Space. Operation Hells Point had begun as the 12 United Vessels began to unload their forces where they quickly took control of the Hangers and later spread throughout the entire ship, while at the same time suffering under heavy Universal Generation resistance. 'Hail Fire During Warp Jump' 'Emergency Warp Systems Dismantled' As quickly as possible the forces of United had managed to seize the Tram Stations and attempted to make their way towards the Bridge, but Universal Generation forces dismantled the controls preventing the tram systems from Operating, this attempt was made as a bold and desperate affect to slow down the United Boarding parties. Though the tram systems were off line, Zero and New Harrison managed to fight their way down to the Tram replacement area down below the station, and managed to reroute the Tram System for the entire center of the Hail Fire, allowing the forces of United to continue their push towards the Bridge. At that very Moment Zero made his way into the emergency Warp Space room located just next door to the Flight Lounge and shattered the systems, causing a huge malfunction in the Hail Fire's Warp Space engines and forcing the Universe-Ripper out of Warp Space and leaving it disabled over an unmarked planet, which was later Identified as Regis XII. 'Battle for Control of the Ship' After losing it's ability to Warp Jump, Highland ordered all Universal Generation forces located in the center of the ship to build barricades and fortify the Hall ways, as fighting in the rear, front and center sections of the ship were turning slowly in United's Favor, after the Organic military began to deploy tanks and APC's from the Frigates in the hangers, which separated in 3 different directions of the ship, one went down the Tram Tunnel to use it as a Highway in order to reinforce the United forces in the rear Hanger, while both the second and third armored groups were mostly being used in clearing the hall ways. In the days of fighting United had managed to break through several Universal Generation battalions and barricades in the hall ways, and literally managed to occupy the Hydroponics, Vehicle Park, and Star Military sections of the ship, dividing the Universal Generation forces into 3 separate parts, of the Universe Ripper, by November 14th, United breached the rear of the Vessel and Invaded the Engineering deck, which later escalated into a full blown Warzone in the Ship's engine Compartment. During the fighting, leader of the Assual Captain Lord Manor, called Zero on his communicator and ordered him, to enter the Engineering deck in order to attack and destroy a Universal Generation comms post that was located in the upper level of the deck which was being used as a look out point for Universal Generation forces. He manages to easily succeed in this mission due to most of the Universal Generation forces being too engaged with United to even notice the one man, and managed to clear the look out point, with the help of some captured Universal Generation technology which allowed Zero to project both a shield, and a Energy saber from his wrist. While the Battle in the Engineering Deck began to take a turn for the worst against Universal Generation forces, United forces had managed to breach the upper center of the Hail Fire, and managed to Occupy both the Maintaniace and science lab, forcing the remaining Universal Generation forces in the center to disperse and take up a last desperate defense in both the Engineering Deck and the Bridge. United managed to counter strike against the UG at Bridge 2, and managed to take over the Hail Fire's left Bridge leaving the right one the only one left in Universal Generation control. At this point multiple attempts to call for aide were used, but each attempt was proven a failure due to the damaged Com Arrays that were hit during the early days of the Operation. By November 18th after several days of Fighting, the Engineering Deck was finally conquered by United, along with the Cargo hold of the Hail Fire. Highland realizing that the ship is lost, along with United that could appear in his side of the bridge at any second, calls for an Immieadiet abandon ship, but not before singing one song which would honor the Hail Fire. 'Soul Walkers Abandon Ship' After singing their final song on the Hail Fire, Highland with one last desperate point of hope The 20 Continentals, Soul Walkers and Zen, retreat out from the bridge and escape by Escape pods, while at the same time manages to order a couple of Universal Generation forces to enter the Mining area of the Hail Fire, and deploy a beacon on an Asteroid in hopes of getting the attention of what remaining Universal Generation forces that were left. Despite Zero and New Harrison's interference, the Asteroid is launched into space with the beacon growing both of their concern, at that same moment the Mining Deck was secured by United forces leaving only the right side bridge left unoccupied. 'End of Operation' After the Evacuation of most of the Universal Generation executives, such as Highland and the other Soul Walkers, United managed to breach the doors of the final Bridge section of the Hail Fire, and secure it. By November 19th, the entire Hail Fire was now under Organic United control. Operation Hells Point was over, hours after the entire Ship was stripped of all Universal Generation forces, both dead and alive, as Lord Manor, managed to take his place in the Right side of the Bridge. The Hail Fire was now completely cleansed of all Universal Generation forces, but was still disabled over Regeis XII, at that very moment, Manor sent both Zero and New Harrison to the com rooms, in hopes of establishing a working communication array so that he could get in touch with United Central Command. Both achieve their goals, while taking fire from little Universal Generation resistance in the Comm Section of the Hail Fire, and managed to establish dominance in the room, however this new group of Universal Generation fighters would come as a shock to the duo, as they had expected the room to be clear like every where else on the ship, and just after they got the Comms back up, they return outside into the Vacuum Reaches of space, too see a large fleet of Universal Generation Hail Arora ships attacking the Hail Fire. This event would later lead to the Battle of Regis XII. The Aftermath In the Aftermath of Operation Hells Point, both United and Universal Generation forces have lost several hundred soldiers in the initial fight for both Entry, and control of the Hail Fire, during the 19 day Operation. Operation Hells Point in it's conclusion, destroyed multiple parts and sections of the Hail Fire, leaving multiple ares without oxgen, and vaccumized due to giant holes left in the walls that boarder space. Several parts of both the Maintenance Science Labs were left in Ruins, along with a large chunk of the Engineering Room, which experienced the largest of battles. During the initial Battle, several of the Engineerings Fuel cords, and Engine gears were blown off Balance, some hanging by rails, others blown apart. The giant Hole area of the Hail Fire, that the Orbital Ballast shot through was the only portion of the Hail Fire, to receive little Fighting, mostly due to the intense Vacuum's of space, but even during Operation Hells Point, the Ruined areas of the Hail Fire's left hole in Tower 2 was still known to project large Varieties of causalities to United forces, mostly due to the fact of Universal Generation forces taking refuge on floating debris outside the Hail Fire, that was mostly left after the Hail Fire was forced out of Warp Space. At the end of the Operation a grand total of about 1,321 United forces were killed trying to take the Hail Fire, from both Space and land, while another total of about 18,322 Universal Generation forces were killed trying to defend the ship, roughly the entire Number or the Crew was lost. After Operation Hells Point, Zero and New Harrison were called by Captian Lord, in order to begin setting Atom Bombs in the Engineering Deck in a bold attempt to Destroy the Hail Fire with a Time limit of about 2 Hours. Though these requirements were met after a United victory which also caused the Soul Walkers to abandon ship, along with Zero, New Harrison, and several other United forces placing Atom Bombs in the leaking fuel sections of the Ruined engineering Deck, a group of Universal Generation forces succeeded in launching an Asteroid into space containing a beacon, which would later be responded with a single Fleet of Universal Generation warships that were sent from Regents in order to reclaim Humudora from United forces, insted diverted to the Hail Fires Postion over Regis XII in a bold attempt to reclaim the ship. The Universal Genration counter attack flee would Attacke the occupied vessel, forcing United to abandon it's Demolition ways and quickly stop the Bombs in Engineering Deck in order to try and fight off the Universal Generation counter attack. Operation Hells Point would lead automatically to the start of the Battle of Regis XII not long after. Trivia Category:Events Category:The Galactic War Category:Universal Battles Category:Battles of the Third Era of the Galactic War Category:Galactic War Era Category:2246